Moonlit drama
by BraeBrae Baby
Summary: When was the last time I held you all through the night? Feels like a zillion years and I don't wanna wait more. To find you is to lose you, What is that for? Dedicated to solarwind06. KakashixShizune


**This story is dedicated to solarwind06 from Deviantart.**

**Similar story different pairing for readers who have read my ItaSaku fic.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Tomorrow Too Late by Saves The Day (I may have edited the lyrics to suit)**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Song Lyrics**_

Shizune paced the room still feeling uneasy about his mission. She sighed and sat on their bed. _'I should at least attempt sleep.' _She sighed and slid under the silk sheets and closed her eyes, _'I miss him.' _

_**Light beams through. **_

_**Windows stream into my eyes.**_

_**My eyes explode like red balloons.**_

_**As it reminds me of you so long ago.**_

She sighed and slipped out from beneath the silk sheets of their bed twenty minutes later. She got up and walked to the window and sat down on the faded red window seat, she closed her eyes as a small breeze blew through her hair from the hole in the roof. She smiled at the memory of the hole.

_Flashback_

"_You know I'm right." The masculine voice stated smugly. Shizune rolled her eyes at the man._

"_Only 'because I couldn't care less about the topic." She stated and stood up, raking some stray leaves out of her hair. The male beside her smiled. "Suuure." He stated with a chuckle and got up himself._

_The two walked back to their apartment and Shizune crashed onto the bed and smirked, 'Payback time.' She smiled, "Hey A_**__****ikouka**_... There's a spider on the roof." She said pointing to a shadow on the ceiling above their window seat. He jumped and grabbed a kunai and sent it flying through the roof leaving a reasonably sized hole. Shizune shot up. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she cried before bursting out laughing at his taken back expression._

_End flashback_

_**Wind blows through. **_

_**A hole in the roof.**_

_**Brings your cologne like musk to me.**_

_**And all I can do is remember you.**_

She smiled sadly as she remembered _his _cologne. To tell the truth that's what first attracted her to him, other than his eyes and that smile. She giggled softly, she could never forget that day.

_Flashback_

_A young Shizune laughed as a butterfly landed on her nose, "Aren't you beautiful?" She smiled as the yellow insect flew off her nose and into a field of flowers. She smiled again and continued walking through the Hokage gardens, it was her break and she needed to relax. Tsunade was really working her hard. She closed her eyes and laid down on the damp grass, only to inhale a scent. It was sweet like musk; she furrowed her eyebrows at the new smell, and opened her eyes._

_Only to come face to face with a mismatched pair. She gasped. "Who are you!" She cried, startled by the presence. But soon quietened down after he smiled._

_End flashback_

_**When was the last time,**_

_**I held you all through the night.**_

_**Feels like a zillion years.**_

_**And I don't wanna wait more. **_

_**To find you is to lose you,**_

_**What is that for?**_

_**Tell me**_

She sighed; he's been on that mission for _way _too long, five weeks felt like an eternity to the Hokage's assistant. She wrapped her arms around herself and once again turned her gaze out the window. Her eyes locked onto the moon and she smiled sadly, their anniversary was in two days. It would be a full moon. She closed her eyes as she remembered their first date.

_Flashback_

_"Where are you?" She laughed and ducked under yet another tree branch. "Aikouka!" She called out again. She sighed and leant against a tree trunk. This was NOT how she expected their first date to go. 'Did I get stood up?' She asked herself, 'Or is he late?' she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the trunk, but instead of coming in contact with wood, her head fell onto something soft yet firm, and warm. She gasped as a pair of arms slid around her waist; she opened her eyes and turned to see him sitting behind her smiled. "Did I worry you?" He asked softly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace. They sat there for the rest of the night, talking and watching the moon._

_End Flashback_

_**When was the last time,**_

_**I held you all through the night.**_

_**Never a worry would run through my heart like a knife.**_

_**Feels like a zillion years.**_

_**And I don't want to wait more.**_

_**To find you is to lose you,**_

_**What is that for?**_

_**One more night and I might never know who you are,**_

_**Tell me.**_

She opened her eyes and sighed, it killed her, every time he left, even if it was to go train, or even for a few drinks with his teammates. She knew she was stupid and naive to get so attached to someone such as him, but she couldn't help it. She loved him. She smiled slowly, as her hand crept towards the small platinum ring on her finger. It had a medium sized diamond with two rubies beside it. She cherished it; it was the one thing that she had to show everyone she was his. She closed her eyes and failed to hold back her emotions, a single tear ran down her cheek.

_**When was the last time, **_

_**I held you all through the night. **_

_**Never a worry would run through my heart like a knife. **_

_**When was the last time, **_

_**I held you all through the night. **_

_**Never a worry would run through my heart like a knife. **_

_**Tomorrow is much too late...**_

She softly but swiftly wiped the tear away and sighed for the zillionth time that night. She wanted him; she wanted him here beside her, to hold her, to just be there. She knew he would be returning sometime this week, she knew she shouldn't worry, and that he was always late, but she still felt broken and incomplete... _'Kakashi..... Come home to me. Please be safe.' _

_**I need you now, be my light.**_

_**Tomorrow is much too late.**_

_**I need you now.**_

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please.

**BraeBrae**


End file.
